R.O.B.O.T.S
R.O.B.O.T.S WARNING. SPOILERS AHEAD... LOOK OUT!!!! Characters - * Cash737 * Dhren * Lehsac * Markers * Sky * John * Gun737 * DJ Cash R.O.B.O.T.S Season 1 summary/recap Secretly, a large group of Robots (known as R.O.B.O.T.S) have a mission to destroy Youway. Their first plan is to pick them off, one by one, and they start with a group of friends, Cash737, Dhren, Markers and Sky. Little do they know, together they are invincible. The group finds out that a evil R.O.B.O.T, Lehsac, gifted with the power of fire, has a copy-paste machine to clone R.O.B.O.T.S. They figured that if they destroyed the prototype, they would not have anything to clone. The R.O.B.O.T.S decided they needed something more powerful than a few R.O.B.O.T.S, so they decided to chase them with a car while they're on a road trip. They crash into a thrift store, and by using Sky's lighter, they made flamethrowers, molotovs, and end up destroying the store. While running, they find Lehsac's base, where the prototype is. Markers with his powers flies to it, and steals the prototype. As they are carrying it, suddenly, gas is everywhere! They all turned on each other, except Dhren and DJ Cash. They finally get them to remember them, and they are back together. They decided to camp in Lehsac's base. After a week, there was still nothing. They figured Lehsac probably either left this as a bait trap or simply switched labs. Either way, they needed to find it. They eventually locate it in Alaska. They find it, but no Lehsac. There were still R.O.B.O.T.S but no Lehsac. Cash737, while trying to defeat the R.O.B.O.T.S in the lab, accidently drinks a potion with snow. Cash737 now had ice powers, but they were still looking for Lehsac. They locate 25 bases in Exhibit X, a secret lab corporation. They go in each, but in the 3rd last one, they find Lehsac. Lehsac takes away Cash737's powers by drinking the same potion again with fire, and now the ice powers, have... well, melted. They manage to defeat him, and put him in a 40 year high-security prison. As all was going fine, a new Lehsac, which goes by the name 'The Dominator' comes into their lives. R.O.B.O.T.S Season 2 summary/recap They fight The Dominator, and lose horribly. They attempt again with a more strategic plan. They manage to defeat him, barely by Dhren flicking him, but he was cursed with sorrow by defeating him. Luckily, he was cured from it when they find his base in the Sahara Desert, by literally smacking his face in a cactus. R.O.B.O.T.S Season 3 summary/recap Lehsac flies away List of episodes R.O.B.O.T.S Season 1 * Pasghetti Factory - Episode to introduce all the characters * The Road Trip - Car action episode * Rebellious - Lehsac creates a curse for everyone to turn against everyone * Thin Ice - Lehsac's new hideout in Alaska * Lost Power - Cash737 loses his power * The Dominator - They meet a new R.O.B.O.T stronger than Lehsac R.O.B.O.T.S Season 2 * Cradles pt. 1 - They attempt to fight The Dominator * Cradles pt. 2 - They attempt to fight The Dominator with a more strategic plan * Sea of Sorrow - Dhren is cursed with sorrow * Burning Daylight - Lehsac's new hideout somewhere in the Sahara Desert R.O.B.O.T.S Season 3 * Smoke on the water - Lehsac's new hideout underwater, Lehsac needs to deal with the ocean * Too Hot To Handle - Lehsac returns to his hideout in the Sahara Desert * Finale - They find Lehsac's base in the Sahara Desert, little do they know they've got a super machine to destroy them * Buried Alive - Cash737 accidentally buried alive interrupts a mission with the others * The End Of The Universe - Lehsac uses the machine again to destroy the universe Facts * The leader of the R.O.B.O.T.S's name is Lehsac, Cash737 R.E.D is his R.O.B.O.T.S name. * Cash737 R.E.D Stands for Robot Extermination Device. * Cash737 does not draw hair because he says that it's hard to animate while the character is moving.